Can it be love? Madhatter's story
by Kotoko Byakuya
Summary: 3 new travelers have ended up in the fudal era, seperated, and now trying to find their friend and the one who one of them protects Kagome and trying to keep Sesshomaru's little engagement active. SesshomaruxKagome Plus a few characters made up Enjoy!


Chapter 1

Three girls sat around a computer, watching more evidence on YouTube that a white haired demon had caused destruction in their neighborhood. It showed him in red hoari and hakamas. He was barefooted and wore a white hat. The first girl had a long white braid, with red highlights, swinging down her back. Her eyes were dark green like murky water. The girl next to her had gold hair down to her waist with silver highlights and red tips, two ribbons flowed out of her hair on either side of her head. The one in the chair had blue black hair with random red strand you could only catch in sunlight. It was pulled back into a half pony tail with bangs that stopped at her eyebrows.

The one with the braid looked at the one with the ribbons, who in turn grinned foolishly. "I think he's hot."

"Ugh," she tossed her braid over her shoulder. "You would. I think he needs to learn proper control."

"You guys stop. Kagome was gone again today. We need to find her."

"What for, Tifa, we know where she is. Not like she'd tell us."

"I know that Kairi, but I think we should follow her."

"She's safe with the exterminator and the monk and her little one."

The one with the ribbons looked between her friends. Kairi's murky eyes were flashing and Tifa's shook her black hair. Kairi turned to her. "Well Yasha. Do you think we should follow her?"

Yasha shook her head. Kairi grinned, turning to Tifa. "Two against one, we win."

Tifa growled. "I still say we go."

"We can't go through the well."

Tifa nodded truth to the words. But how could they get to their friend. She would have to go alone. The others would never allow it. Kairi watched her with suspicion in her eyes. Yasha just yawned. "We have to get to school."

They all got up and grabbed their stuff. The three of them headed down the street, guys tagging along behind. Kairi turned and pegged one with a book, throwing it like shuriken. "HENTAI!"

Yasha and Tifa grinned. Kairi picked up her book then caught up with her friends. Yasha was the shortest of the three, a little small with the blessings department but still beautiful. Kairi was the next tallest with more packaging than Yasha but still a little smaller than Tifa. Tifa was an inch or two above Kairi and was blessed.

They made for good targeting when it came to being asked out, until Kairi whacked the boys over the head. She loved the target practice. They waved to Akiko, Kagome's mom, and Jii-chan as they walked past the shrine. Once reaching their lockers they parted for their separate classes.

Kairi walked down the hall to trig class and stopped when she saw Hojo. The boy made it a point to ask about Kagome every day. She was getting pissed about it. He leaned against the locker next to her class. She walked to her room, intent on ignoring him. He put his arm in her path. "So. How is sh-"

"If you do not remove this arm, I will break it."

He moved it quickly. She stepped into her class, nodding to her teacher. She took her place at the back. Hojo sat next to her. She inwardly groaned. She turned her attention to the clouds out the window. The sound of paper made her look at Hojo. He gestured to the note on her desk.

She opened it and quickly read it. 'how is Kagome?' She wrote 'fuck off' and left it at that. She smiled when he read it. He tried passing it back, but she blocked him. She glared at him, he didn't see. She looked to the teacher, patiently waiting for him to look at her. When she caught his attention she nodded to him and laid her head down.

She found that since she knew all he could teach her, he would let her sleep. She would do her work and turn it in, flawless. She did in all her classes, since she knew everything. When she looked to be fourteen, she stole something from an important place, some kind of spy thing, like the CIA or something. Anyways, her employer for said thievery was caught and confessed, and told about her.

They took her through Special Forces and CIA and they taught her everything. The school didn't know about that. In fact, she still had her guns. Twin colts, gorgeous. She took good care of them. They were her best friends. She carried them everywhere. She also had her badge on at all times.

She wore shorts under her baggy jeans. Her colts were strapped to her thighs. She also had a knife strapped to her ankle just above her hiking boots. Her badge she kept in her bra. She also wore a tight shirt under her baggy one. She still was CIA but only on special occasion.

She closed her eyes, her head on the table. One thing everyone else didn't know. Demons hardly sleep. She was half fox half dog demon. She was a cool hanyou, her friends too. Fox youkai have powers all their own. So Kairi had both. An amazing thing, don't you think. She didn't have a human form like most demons . She kept fluffy dog ears hidden under her hair.

And those baggy jeans she wore, hid her fox tail from everyone too. She had small claws since she was female. She smiled, she was hanyou. Tifa was tenshi and inu. Her humanoid form was so cool. Yasha's was funny since she was neko bunny. But they could change between human, humanoid, and full demon form. Kairi only had humanoid form and full demon form. It really sucked.

The bell rang on fourth period, meaning lunch. Time to disappear. Kairi caught Yasha and Tifa by their hair. She hauled them out the cafeteria and to the shrine. Kairi called saying she came to deliver their lunch and found out they were in the nurse office. She took them home.

They got to the shrine and knocked on Kagome's door. Akiko answered. "Is Kagome home Akiko-sama?"

"Hi girls. Kagome is still sick."

Kairi turned to the others. Then looked at Akiko. Should they reveal themselves. Akiko hadn't seen her for a while, and Yasha and Tifa had joined later. "Akiko-sama. When is she coming back?"

"Back? She is here. What do you mean?"

Kairi shook her ears free of her hair and bowed to the lady. "Milady, when is Kagome coming back?"

Akiko gasped and clutched the door. "Kairi?"

Kairi nodded. She turned to the girls beside her. Yasha grew rabbit ears and shook her cat tail. Tifa grew pointed ears and revealed a black tail to match, with black wings and each feathers tip was red. Akiko looked at them then back to Kairi. "Where is your tail?"

Kairi slowly pulled her tail out of her baggy jeans. They stood before Akiko, smiling. Fangs and ears and tails. A trio of female protectors. They grinned to one another, waiting for an answer. "Come in. I will explain."

"We know where she is. When is she to come back?"

"I don't know. Inuyasha is very picky about such things."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"He is hanyou? Inu youkai?"

Akiko nodded. They looked to each other. "She's with him?" She nodded again. Kairi growled. Kagome wasn't safe. The hanyou was to open. He would get her killed. She looked to Tifa. "We need to get her."

Tifa nodded. Yasha did too. "How?"

"I don't know."

Kairi hid her tail and ears. Tifa and Yasha went human again. "Thank you Akiko-sama."

They left, walking to Yasha's house. Kairi grumbled the whole way there. Tifa tried to hide a Cheshire cat grin. Yasha just watched the other two. It didn't take long for them to get to Yasha's. Once inside they went back to the computer. She pulled up the video again. The hanyou would die if any harm came to Kagome.

Tifa paced the room. Her worry was etched clearly on her face. Yasha was calm. She sat on her bed in a tight pink shirt with blue sakura blossoms running down the left side. She wore a black skirt so mini it couldn't even be described as micro. She also had on a pair of pink ostrich skin boots.

Tifa was wearing a white baggy shirt with a pair of baggy khaki cargo pants and hiking boots. Her hair flowing behind her as she paced. Kairi had stripped out of her baggy attire to the tight black shirt and short blue jean shorts she had on underneath. Her twin colts no longer strapped to her thighs instead in their holsters. Her knife was still strapped to her ankle, and white socks on her feet in her hiking boots.

Tifa's pacing was driving Kairi nuts. She grabbed her shirt and pulled her over. "Stop that."

Yasha grabbed Kairi's hand. Kairi gripped Tifa. Yasha gripped both. Tifa fell onto the keyboard. Suddenly a white light filled the room. When it was gone, so were the youkai.

Kairi felt wind rushing past her, all around her it was blue. Then she twisted. In her new angle she ground rushing up to meet her. She let out a blood curdling scream. She fell past trees. She reached out randomly, trying to catch a limb. Suddenly there was nothing else to grab at. She saw two men looking up at her. She recognized one as the hanyou on YouTube. He reached up as if to catch her.

Her butt hit something hard and the rest of her was forced down at an odd angle. The hanyou's hands wound up clutching her breasts while her lips landed on his. She felt squishing coming from two areas. She jumped up and kicked both men in the face. "HENTAI!!"

She landed on her feet. She caught the sound of footsteps making their way to her. One girl raised a giant boomerang and the other gasped. Kairi looked up and saw Kagome. She backed away. "Kairi?"

She looked to Kagome and smiled sheepishly to the ground. "Hi Kagome."

"How did you get here?"

Kairi shrugged. Kagome pointed to her head. "When did you get those?"

Kairi realized her ears were showing. "Shit. You weren't supposed to find out."

Kagome looked at her funny. "What?"

"I'm youkai. Surprise." She wagged her tail at Kagome.

Suddenly a male voice cut across. "Wait you know her?"

"Yes Inuyasha. Kairi, this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou." She pointed to the hanyou, the monk, the exterminator, then the kitsune. Kairi nodded to each in turn.

"Okaa-san. Where did she come from?"

"She's from my time."

Kairi looked at the ground. Suddenly a sniffing sound was heard. Kairi whipped around, twin colts in hand. She realized they were in Inuyasha's face and lowered her arms. Inuyasha looked up. "Are those guns?"

"Yes. Twin colts. Why?"

"No reason."

The exterminator held out her hand. Kairi took it. "Ignore him. He's an ass."

"He's also to open when he battles something."

"How do you know?"

"Saw him on YouTube."

Sango looked to Kagome. She sighed. "It's a website. I explained to you what that was. This one puts videos on it."

Sango nodded. Kairi kind of hung her head. She looked back up. "So how is Sesshoumaru?"

They all looked at her. Kagome stared at her. "Did I tell you about him?"

_Oops. I said too much._ "Yeah." She knew Inuyasha would smell the lie. He looked at her.

"Kagome. Could I speak to her alone?" he never took his eyes off Kairi. _Shit._

"Just don't hurt her." He nodded.

Chapter 2

Yasha looked down at the demon below her. He looked displeased. She froze in her position. She was straddling his hips. He looked her up and down, a frown on his face. "Move."

Yasha leapt off him. She backed away as he stood up. He brushed himself off. He waved a finger at her, motioning for her to come to him. She shook off the instinct of her bunny demon and followed those of her cat. She walked slowly to him. She probably wouldn't have if she knew how it swayed her hips, and how he liked that sway.

She bowed to the wolf demon in front of her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to land on you. It won't happen again."

"I didn't mind. I was just wondering how you were in the air. There are no trees in a meadow."

Yasha looked around. "I don't know how I got here. I am looking for Kagome Higurashi. Do you know her?"

"What do you wish with my mate?"

Yasha mentally rolled her eyes. This must be Kouga. "She is my friend. Do you know where I might find her?"

"She is with Inutrasha currently. Would you like me to take you to her?"

"Yes. I am supposed to help her with the shards. The hanyou is to open with his attacks." Kouga nodded gleefully. Kouga picked up Yasha and ran off like the wind.

Tifa came up for air. The water around her was warm. Her shirt stuck to her form. She looked around her. Why was she in a pond? Where was Yasha? And Kairi? "Yasha! Kairi!"

A little green face, ugly face, that reminded her of Yoda peeked out of the bushes. She fell backward onto a rock hard body. She looked up into gold eyes. She jumped forward and bowed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Where am I?"

"Who are you wench?"

"Wait a minute. I'm not a wench. I come from a good family."

"Hmph. How is that?"

Tifa pulled out a sapphire crescent moon on a silver chain. The demon grabbed it. He looked from the jewel to Tifa and back again. "Where did you get this?"

"I've always had it."

He looked at her, then the toad. "Jakken. Get two towels."

"I already have two Milord." Jakken bowed, handing him the towels.

The demon handed one to Tifa and she jumped. She had not been expecting him to hand her something. She was deep in thought. Tifa looked at the stoic demon. He looked at her with something akin to amusement.

"Come. What is your name?"

"Tifa."

The demon froze. He looked over her and frowned. "Tifa," he rolled the name over, as if her knew it. "Tifa what?"

"I don't know. I was adopted."

He arched a finely drawn brow. Tifa took it as he didn't know the word. "I was taken in by someone not blood related. My parents released parental rights over me."

He nodded his understanding. He turned and wrapped the towel around his waist. Tifa wrapped hers about her shoulders. There was something familiar about him, something she couldn't quite place.

Kairi looked at the inu youkai that had her pinned against a tree. "What are you to my brother? I won't ask again."

"I know not what you talk about hanyou."

"Kagome didn't tell you of him. You know him. When? How?"

Kairi sniffed in disdain. She turned her head to the side. She didn't have to answer him. He was nothing more than a hanyou. She inspected her claws. Each one was harder than a diamond and sharper than a dragon's tooth.

She gripped his forearm, pushing him away. She effectively pinned him to another tree with his squirming. Her murky green eyes flashed red. "How I know of Sesshoumaru is none of your concern. Know only this. I was sent here to protect that girl. If you harm her, physically or emotionally, whilst I am here, I will not hesitate to kill you."

As she spoke these words, the rosary around his neck glowed. When they dimmed he looked into her eyes. She stared back at him, wondering about the beads. She released him and walked back to the group.

Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulder, a huge grin on his face. She didn't ask him about it. The kitsune had seen what the inufox youkai had done to Inuyasha and it was cool. He picked up that word from Kagome's brother.

Kairi came back to camp and whispered to the exterminator. The girl looked to Kagome. She smiled and told Kairi what she wanted to know. Kairi grinned. She came over to Kagome. "Hey Kagome. What is it you say to subdue Inuyasha?"

"Sit," she stated, not hesitating. She realized what she did a moment to late. A loud thud came from the forest, followed by a string of colorful curses. Kagome blushed violently and covered her face. Kairi fell onto her butt laughing.

Suddenly she sat up. She noticed two voices had yet to be heard since her arrival. Where were Tifa and Yasha? She looked around. Everyone else seemed oblivious to the fact she was tense. Inuyasha came rushing out of the forest.

He glared at Kagome. "Oi wench. Wh-"

He promptly shut up when Kairi pressed a blade to his throat. "Call her anything like that name again, and I will remove your vocal chords." He nodded.

She placed the blade back in its sheath. She was deadly accurate with that and her guns. He would do well to know that. She turned to Kagome.

The girl looked relieved. Kagome was happy someone stood up for her. She tired of being called names. Including the addition of Sesshoumaru's words, wench, bitch, human, miko, Inuyasha's wench, woman, or girl. Kagome felt pity for Inuyasha having to deal with such a formidable foe.

Catching Kairi's elbow, she led the girl along with her in the direction the other's were going. Kairi looked deep in thought about something. Suddenly she rounded on Kagome and hugged her. "I am here to protect you. Even from numb nuts the dumb butt over there. If you need anything, just ask."

Kairi released her and Kagome nodded. Kagome knew she was taking advantage, but her pack was really heavy. She shrugged it off and handed it to Kairi. Kairi shouldered the bag and walked next to Kagome.

Inuyasha heard the exchange from the front and sighed. Kairi proved more trouble than she was worth. Shippou landed on the inufox's shoulder, grinning. The girl smiled at the kitsune and handed him something from her pocket.

"Kagome. Where are we going?"

"To Kaede's village."

Kairi nodded. That meant she had found another shard. Kairi had many things to tell the old woman. She hoped she would not give away her position. Kagome couldn't know certain things just yet. "How far?"

"Three weeks travel."

Kairi nodded and ducked her head. She stared at the ground. She thought of many things. Mostly of Tifa and Yasha. A thought crossed her mind. Miko powers reacted with the necklace. Kairi was fox and miko, but the blend caused her to not be able to have a humanoid form.

She turned to Kagome, wanting to test if she could say it. Shippou noticed that Kairi had an evil grin on her face. She looked Kagome over and decided. "Kagome. The word is sit right?"

Kairi was rewarded with a soft thud. Kagome stared at Kairi. "Yes. But I'm the only one that it's supposed to work for."

Sango's eyes widened with comprehension at Kairi's earlier question. Kairi raised a finger to her lips. Sango nodded but grinned. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Miroku or Inuyasha.

Yasha was getting restless in the arms of the wolf carrying her. She had to move soon or she was going to lose it. She used carefully controlled movement and climbed onto his back. Kouga didn't falter in his stride. He just grinned. "Cat youkai are restless, ne?"

Yasha just grunted. Apparently he hadn't known the other part of her heritage. She was part bunny after all. Suddenly she felt a tingle and warmth ran over her. She knew one thing that could do that. Magic. She could now do some kind of special magic. "Kouga. Can we stop? I need to stretch."

Kouga nodded and found a small clearing. Yasha reacquainted herself with the ground. She looked around her surroundings. She was alone with a wolf demon. Wait. Alone? Where were Tifa and Kairi? They weren't in the field with them. What happened? Were they all right?

She sat down and calmed herself. Damn her bunny side. Always over reacting. She looked up at Kouga. He seemed amused. She just huffed and stretched her arms over her head. She executed a quick movement and soon was doing a cat stretch. Arms stretched above her head, back arched, bowing.

Kouga chuckled. Yasha straightened. She stood and was about to poke him when she tensed. Kouga did also. Something was wrong. There was a darkness in the air. "Maybe we shouldn't rest here."

Yasha slipped her hand in his. "I'm part bunny demon, even with your extra speed, I can keep up."

Kouga nodded his understanding. Soon nothing remained in the clearing but dust. Yasha wasn't about to let something get her. She had to find her friends. She had to find Kagome. She had to fulfill her destiny.

Chapter 3

Tifa stretched slowly between silk sheets. She replayed last nights events and stiffened. Reaching out with her sense she noted that the demon lord was sitting in a chair next to her. She groaned and opened one eye. "What do you want?"

He arched one eye brow. "Stop that. You'll get wrinkles."

That reminded him of one time Inuyasha's wench said the same thing. He had problems holding in his laughter there. He chuckled at this little demons descriptions. Sesshoumaru nodded to the inu tenshi.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Did you learn what you went to the library for?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. Tifa smiled and rolled her eyes. She had to ask him if he knew where she could find her friends. "Can I know now?"

"Not yet."

Tifa frowned. "My I make a request of you?" Sesshoumaru said nothing. "Do you know where I could find Higurashi Kagome?"

"Inuyasha's wench? What do you need with her?"

"She is my friend. I wish to see her."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I know. Dress quickly-"

Tifa yanked back the blankets. She had not changed out of the hakamashita and hakamas he gave her yesterday. Tifa stood before him. "Continue."

"Come."

Tifa followed the young lord to the entry hall. She was shocked to find the little ugly Yoda waiting by the front gate. "Jakken."

The deep voice next to her scared Tifa shitless. She looked at the stoic demon beside her. His face an emotionless mask of grace and poise. She knew one like that. Cold. Detached. Tifa had figured a way to fix that. She would fix this one too.

"I am leaving. Watch Rin. Play with her. If she isn't happy when I get back it'll be your head."

The toad bowed. Tifa had to pick her jaw up from the ground. He treated people like that. Man, no wonder he was alone. Tifa would fix him. It wouldn't take long. She was already having ideas. She'd start with being nice to him. She looked up into gold eyes.

They were like gold ice. His eye lids had a magenta color that matched the stripes on his cheeks. His purple crescent moon, magenta stripes, gold ice eyes, and silver-blue hued hair made for a striking combination. He was beautiful. Handsome couldn't describe this man. His face was feminine, it's saving grace from being completely feminine were his eyes.

He formed a cloud beneath their feet and smiled lightly when she grabbed his haori. He grasped her elbow, waiting for her to get balanced. She thanked him, then distanced herself. She stood behind him looking down at the scenery flashing by. "Where are we going?"

"There is a little village east of here where your miko friend stays for a while."

Tifa nodded. This guy was cold. Kagome may be human, but she was strong. Tifa didn't know that Sesshoumaru knew this. He inwardly smirked at Tifa. This girl had important things to learn.

Kairi looked around the camp. Kagome was making ramen. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, muttering. Kairi smiled, music to her ears. Miroku was trying to grope Sango, again. Kairi shook her head. The monk was going to die in a coma if he didn't watch it. Kairi walked over to where Kagome was.

"Kags. I'm going for a quick walk. If you need me, just yell."

"Alright. Be careful."

"Yes mom," Kairi kidded. She waved over her shoulder. She came to the hot spring Inuyasha had searched out earlier and sat on a rock. She set up a miko youki barrier. Once in place, she closed her eyes. She expanded her senses. She reached out with her senses. She opened her eyes, glowing pink. If her miko was purple, then she was evil. But it wasn't. She could hear better now than with just her demon senses. Smell better, see better. She could do everything better.

She had a sudden feeling of weightlessness. The rock dropped out from under her. Kairi loved it when it did this. She could do so many things when her elevated senses elevated her. She skittered around in her meditation position. She floated just above the ground.

She suddenly sensed a demon. She dropped the barrier and floated higher in the air. She masked her scent and aura. She waited for the demon to break foliage. She didn't wait long. A demon dressed in brown, hanging onto a demon with gold hair and silver highlights. The tips of her hair was red.

Kairi floated down to see if it was her friend. The girl looked over to Kairi and came running. Kairi set herself on the ground and released concentration. Her eyes no longer pink. Yasha tackled her friend, hugging her fiercely. Kairi grinned.

She stood up, placing Yasha behind her. She growled at the demon. He just smiled at her. Yasha patted her shoulder. Kairi looked to her. "Kairi. You're overprotective. This is Kouga."

Kairi blushed and stuck out her hand. Kouga shook it and sat on the ground. "Do you know where the mutt is?"

Kairi nodded. Yasha jumped up and down. "Yeah. Yay. We found Kagome."

Kairi grinned at the girl's antics. Suddenly she stopped Yasha. "Where is Tifa?"

"I don't know. I hope she's okay."

"Me too."

Kouga just shrugged. Kairi grabbed his tail and tossed him over her shoulder. Yasha just shook her head and followed in tow. Once she reached the camp clearing, she flung the wolf at Inuyasha. He moved out of the way. "What was that for?"

"I assumed he was a friend of yours."

"Oi. Who's that?"

Kagome squealed. Kairi put hands over her ears. Yasha too. Kagome ran to hug the neko bunny. Yasha and Kagome squealed and basically played a quick game of ring-around-the-rosy. Inuyasha grinned. So did Miroku and Kouga. Kairi felt it first. A dark sinister presence.

She grabbed Kouga by his ear and hauled him over to a tree. "Something followed you."

"Ooh. You're perceptive."

"What is it?"

Kouga shrugged. Kairi smacked him upside the head. She ran over to Kagome and Yasha. "Kagome get on my back. Yasha, we have someone we need to visit."

Kagome climbed on. Kairi turned to Inuyasha. "Oi, mutt. Get your ass over here."

Inuyasha walked over grumbling something about damn bitches. When he stopped in front of her she spoke. "Dumb ass wolf-boy over there has been followed. I'm taking Kagome to Totosai's mountain. I'm going to make him make Yasha a weapon. Kick this things ass and join us."

Kairi took off into the air. She reached into her miko powers and brought up a barrier around them. It would knock off the girl's scent and aura so no one could track her. The scent of snow and spring blossoms hit her nose. The wind blew in such a direction that it brought Kagome's scent to her nose.

Yasha followed, them both running like the devil was on their heels. "Yasha."

"Yeah?"

"I think we should fly. You know. Less to track if it gets past the hanyou."

Yasha nodded. Kairi whistled, knowing the fire cat would come. Kirara agreed to come should Kairi and Kagome need her. Kairi slowed down and waited. The neko landed, fully transformed and waited. Kairi put Kagome on Kirara and waited for Yasha to board.

She got in touch with her miko and it engulfed her spirit. She floated there, waiting for them to get comfortable. When Kirara mewed, Kairi took off. She led the way to Totosai. He owed her any way.

Kagome watched as Kairi led the way, her eyes glowing pink. Kairi was a miko inu fox demon. Interesting combination. Kagome smiled. It was like Sesshoumaru got together with a fox. Kagome giggled. Sesshoumaru would only be with another inu youkai. Too bad though. Kagome thought he was hot.

Kairi watched Kagome out of the corner of her eye. The girl was in day dream land. Kairi smiled. Even with her knowledge of evil, the girl was still naïve. Not much one could do about that. Kagome was Kagome.

Chapter 4

Tifa watched the stoic lord that claimed her his charge. His mask never failing. Except his eyes. Always showing poorly veiled amusement, or flashing in anger. He didn't know or couldn't control it. Tifa smiled. She knew how to read him without his eyes any way. Though it was tougher.

She didn't know how she knew how to read him, she just did. Like something she's known all her life. Something that was kind of hard. Yet something that came easily to her. She could read all kinds of cold people.

Tifa smiled to herself, not knowing the demon lord noticed. He smirked that she was so free a demon. Most demoness' were cynical and power hungry whores. This demoness was a most interesting creature. One he would learn about soon.

"So," she stretched the word. "How long 'til we reach our destination?"

"A few days. Not long." His voice was cool and collected. Tifa decided to begin her perfect boyfriend training program. She would start with his answers and his voice.

"Could it kill you to talk more?"

"Hn."

"No 'Hn'. Answer me."

"Yes, it would kill me," he smirked.

"Yeah. Uh huh. Sure." Tifa smiled anyways. He would smile, truly smile, if it killed her. "Hey. Tell me something about yourself. Got any siblings? Not like you'd find 'em in that giant castle."

"A little sister."

"Huh?"

"I have a little sister."

"How old is she?"

"In human years, she'd be 16 right now. In demon years, she'd be in about eight thousand or so."

"How come you say 'she'd be' instead of 'she is'?"

"I haven't seen her since she was the equivalent of three in human years."

Tifa scuffed her shoe on the cloud. She felt bad for him. "What happened to her?"

"She ran away."

Tifa's eyes widened at this information. She remembered when she was found by the orphanage lady. She remembered telling her she ran from her daddy. Daddy's wife was being mean. Daddy's wife scared her. Daddy's wife had tried to kill her. So Tifa ran.

Kairi held Kagome still on her back. Kirara needed a break. Yasha was guarding the entrance to the cave. Totosai was banging away with his tools, trying to make Yasha a weapon. He said the weapon most used by her breed was a naginata.

"Kairi, am I heavy?"

"No. Why?"

"Inuyasha always complains about my 'big ass'."

Kairi walked over to Yasha. "Take her. I have something to discuss with Sai."

Yasha helped Kagome on her back. Kairi walked over to Totosai. He kept working as she neared. He looked up, then back to his work. "I need something of you Totosai."

"What is it child?"

"Sai, I need a set of twin katanas and some shuriken."

"I hope you understand that it will take a while. And no one else is allowed to call me Sai except Inu Taisho's former personal servant." Then he whispered, "Who strangely enough has the same name you do."

Kairi understood he didn't want input on that part. "I understand." She headed back to Yasha, before tossing over her shoulder, "Sai."

Totosai looked up. This girl had white hair down her back, in a braid. Red highlights sprinkled in it. She had white ears stuck up on her head. She had a red fox tail. She moved quietly, almost more quiet than Sesshoumaru.

There was no way this could be Taisho's Kairi. She was always calm and collected. Always very rational. Always obeyed every order to the extent. But then again it could explain how she twisted him around her pinky finger. Only Kairi had ever been able to do that.

This inu kitsune resembled the other one. Except on thing. Kairi was full kitsune miko. This one was inu kitsune miko. One unusual combination. But Kairi had been told to protect Inu Taisho's inu miko daughter-in-law, Kagome. Who had the same name as the human miko. They could be reincarnations. That would explain why a kitsune named Kairi was protecting a miko named Kagome.

Oh well. He had a job to do. And all the thinking about this was hurting his head.

Tifa frowned. Sesshoumaru noticed. Had his statement shocked her? He'd seen her eyes widen, then narrow. Her eye held a calculating look. She was thinking about something. Not his problem.

Tifa looked up at him. He ignored her. She studied him. He just sighed. "What is wrong?"

Her eyes looked distant and glazed. "Maru-chan."

His eyes widened fractionally. He hadn't heard that nick name in forever. It was something his sister called him. Tifa looked up at the man next to her. "Maru-chan?"

He nodded to the young inu tenshi. "How do you know?"

"It's my brother's nick name." She froze for a second. "I remember. Blood, claws, human. Black hair, pale skin. Dad's wife. Gold eyes, magenta stripes."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the stripes on his wrist. He had gold eyes and magenta stripes. Izayoi had black hair and fair skin. Inu Taishou's wife. She was human. She had tried to kill his little sister, but the girl had run. Sesshoumaru had never found her again.

Tifa looked up at the demon next to her. "Are you my Maru-chan?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the little demoness. His sister had said the same thing on many occasions. 'Are you my Maru-chan?' was her way of getting him to bend to her will. "I suppose so. Are you my Tifa-chan?"

That had been his way of answering her question. He smirked as her eyes widened. So she was his Tifa-chan. His little sister. He knew he would find her. Sesshoumaru had expected her to let out her old keening wail she used to. He supposed she grew up. Tifa just looked at the demon next to her.

"Great, the hottest demon I ever meet and he's my long lost brother," she looked to the sky. "Kami-sama why must you be so cruel?"

Sesshoumaru just smirked wider. "We will reach the village soon. Any questions you want to ask?"

Tifa looked deep in thought as she considered his request. She had a million questions running rampant in her head. Suddenly she jerked and fell on to Sesshoumaru. "Sorry Maru-sama."

He recognized that as her apology when she did something she thought he didn't like. Sesshoumaru just 'hmph'ed and set her straight. Tifa decided to see if he changed any. "Can I call you Sesshou, Maru-chan?"

"No."

"Oh well. Nice to try. Nice to see you haven't changed over the years."

"What would you know about the past?"

"We'll see when I see Kagome."

Kagome was, at that moment, sitting on Kairi's back. Yasha was looking around. It was annoying Kairi. Since she did however have better hearing and senses than any cat or bunny. "Will you stop that?"

"Kairi chill."

"Sorry Kags."

Kagome nodded, and sneezed. _Who's talking about me? I hope it's not Naraku, _Kagome thought. Naraku, who was in fact thinking about Sesshoumaru, sneezed in his castle. Kagome tensed when a suckling sensation irritated her neck. Slapping it, she pulled her hand away with a flattened Myoga. "Myoga!"

"Myoga."

"Kagome. Kairi… KAIRI!"

Kairi clamped her hand down on the flea. "I need to speak with him about someone."

Kagome nodded with a confused expression on her face. Kairi handed Kagome over to Yasha and headed into Totosai's cave. Stopping just in the door. "Shut up baka. She doesn't know yet."

"Even that she's…"

Kairi shook her head. "What about that you're…"

"No."

"And about her…"

"Uh uh."

"You're good at hiding things. How long have you been in this era, Kairi-san?"

"Two weeks. I'm waiting until we reach Kaede's."

"Understood. Keep my mouth shut."

"Very good Myoga."

"One question."

"All question's will be answered at Kaede's. Please be patient."

Myoga nodded. Kairi headed back to Kagome and Yasha. Kagome smiled at the flea demon. Kairi just rolled her eyes. Yasha nodded to Kairi. Understanding the silent inquiry, nodded back. Yasha looked to Kagome, the girl was oblivious.

"Kagome, take Myoga. I need to see if Totosai is done."

Kagome held out her hand. Myoga jumped into it, winking at Kairi. She was already walking into the cave. "Totosai. Are you done?"

"Not yet Kai-san."

Kairi smiled at the nick-name she hadn't heard in forever. "Sai, how long did it take you to figure it out?"

"After you said my name like that."

"Ah. I was hoping you were smarter than that Sai."

"The inu threw my off."

"Yeah. That's a secret."

Chapter 5

"Maru-chan, how much longer? I want to see my friends' faces at my older brother."

"A couple of hours."

"Yay. Let's see. What to do to kill time?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Maru-chan. If you have a question, ask me. Doing that'll give you wrinkles."

"Why would you want to kill time?"

"Not literally. Kill time means make it seem like it's going faster. Which is what your little ward does with all the flowers and games."

"Hn."

Tifa smiled. "Maru-chan, I have to ask. How long has it been since it's seen daylight?"

"Since what has seen daylight?"

"The icicle you got shoved up your ass."

"There is no icicle up my ass."

"Could've fooled me," she muttered.

Sesshoumaru just grunted. Tifa tackled him. They both almost fell off the cloud. Sesshoumaru grabbed her and steadied them. His face was calm, but his heart beat betrayed him. "You were scared Maru-chan."

He just made some unintelligible man noise. "I couldn't hear you."

"I don't plan on losing my sister after I have found her."

"Sorry to scare you."

"No you're not. You never were."

"Well, you never said nothing."

"We're here."

Tifa looked down as Kaede's hut came into view. Yep, they were there. Kaede came rushing out of the house. "What do ye want here Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I am here to see the miko."

Tifa hit him. "She has a name. Use it."

"I will not put her in the same category as myself. A lowly human."

"Well, that lowly human, is my best friend. If you don't call her Kagome I will never forgive you Maru-chan."

Kaede was surprised at the display. "What are ye to the lord, child?"

"I'm his sister, Kaede-sama."

"Ah. Ye are a sweet child. How did ye know my name?"

"Maru-chan told me."

"Did he now? What brings ye here child?"

"I'm looking for Kagome-chan."

Kaede smiled. "She'll be back in a few weeks or so."

Tifa nodded. Kaede took her by the hand and led her to the hut. "Ye and Sesshoumaru-sama can wait here."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Tifa elbowed him in the gut. "Ugh. Ahem. Why are you being so nice to us old woman?"

"Because Kagome is."

"But she aspires to be like you, are you not her mentor?"

"I am. But Kagome is such a loving, loyal, heartfelt child. It is she that I wish to aspire to as well. Ye should be happy Sesshoumaru…"

"About what?"

"I cannot say. It would be a betrayal to Kagome, whether or not she knows I know."

Tifa smiled that I-know-something-you-don't smile. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Kaede looked on knowingly. "Ye know what I speak of child."

"I do. But of course, men are dense."

"What do you know?"

"Of course, if you don't know. I'm not telling you."

"Ah, I can't believe I missed having a little sister."

"Well, at the young age I was, I would have told you everything. I had adored you. Now though, even if I would love to tell you everything, I'm not going to rat out my friend."

Sesshoumaru nodded. If there was one thing he could understand it was the loyalty of the blood. Tifa turned back to the hut and went inside. Sesshoumaru found the base of a tree and sat down. Tifa peered out the window. Too bad he was such a hard ass.

Yasha watched Kairi interact with Kagome. It was beginning to look like she was lesbian. Yasha and Tifa had been trying for years to hook her up with a guy. Yasha just hoped that the guy she called in could handle her. Yasha knew his type could handle a lot, but he was able to handle all the depths of hell. Yasha just hoped that Kairi could handle him.

Kairi sensed a gaze on her and looked around. She saw Yasha staring at her. What was going on in her head? Kairi sensed another gaze. She motioned to Yasha to follow. The girl followed her as she took Kagome into Totosai's cave. Once inside, she handed Kagome to Yasha. "Totosai. We have unexpected company. Are you done with the weapons yet?"

"Yes child. I was about to bring them to you." He handed the naginata to Yasha. He tossed the katanas and two large bags of shuriken to Kairi. Kairi put the shuriken in Kagome's packs. Strapping the katanas to her back, Kairi swooped Kagome in her arms bridal style.

"Thank you Sai."

"Your welcome."

"Yasha we gotta get going."

"Got ya."

Kairi waved to Sai. Yasha followed her out. Miraculously, Kairi didn't drop Kagome. Kairi walked out the cave and right into Inuyasha. "Done playing around yet. It's been three days."

"I told you once you kicked that things ass, come get us."

"Whatever. Just come on."

Inuyasha went to grab Kagome. Kairi jerked away. Inuyasha growled. "What now?"

Kairi sniffed Inuyasha. "You're not Inuyasha. Take off the illusion Shouhei."

"How do you know me?"

Kairi raised her hand. "All questions will be answered when we get to Kaede's. So if you know a faster way to get there…"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Great. Let's get moving."

The image of Inuyasha wavered and before them stood a lean man. He had short black hair. A small black jack that barely reached his ribcage. A red shirt tucked into a pair of black pants with a white belt. He wore a pair of black shoes. He had black wolf ears. Black bat wings stuck out of his back. "Let's get going."

Kagome smiled at him, which caused him to suck in a breath. Kairi just rolled her eyes. Yasha caught the movement. Suddenly they were all in a giant bubble. Yasha turned to Kagome as they took off. "I think I've finally found the guy for her, Kagome-chan."

"Ooh. Who onee-chan?"

"A friend of mine… from Ireland." Yasha, Kagome, and Tifa knew of Kairi's fetish for Irish men. And they also knew she had a competitive streak when it came to her scars and how she got them. And comparing them to others. And tracing the scars on her man. "Oh. And he has lots of scars. He's almost as competitive as Kairi."

"Kairi?" a male brogue cut across. Shouhei turned to Kairi. "You?"

"Yes. Shouhei, can this wait? I'll answer all questions when we get to Kaede's."

"Well then. I guess we could speed up."

A burst of speed was put on. Suddenly something mewed from Kagome's shirt. "Oh Kirara. We forgot all about you."

Kirara came crawling out. She looked around the bubble. She spotted the guy. "Oh, this is Shouhei. A friend of Kairi's."

"If you could put it that way."

Kairi looked down at the land passing by. It just whizzed by. She got dizzy going tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree. So she quit looking. Keeping an eye on Shouhei, she hoisted Kagome so she could bet a better grip on her.

Kagome eyed Shouhei too. For different reasons than Kairi. She thought he was kind of cute. Oh well. She already had someone in mind for him. Yasha would be perfect. It seemed like Shouhei had the same idea she did, for he was eyeing Yasha with relish. "Uh, will this bubble drop or burn humans?"

"No."

"Then Kairi, you can put me down now."

"Believe me. You don't want me to do that."

"Why?"

"I'll explain once we reach Kaede's."

Kairi suddenly grinned. "Yasha, take her for a moment."

Yasha waited for Kagome to get a secure grip her back. Kairi turned straight ahead. Allowing her miko powers to envelope her, she opened pink glowing eyes. "Sit."

_What the hell?_

"Do not cuss Inuyasha."

_I repeat, what the hell?_

"Inuyasha. I'll say it again."

_Alright, alright. Just tell me where you're going, where you're at, and how you can talk from so far away._

"We're headed towards Kaede's. We're over some forest, no where near you, and ask Sango. I don't know how to explain it."

_What's Sango got to do with it?_

"She's the one who told me how to do it. Get to Kaede's now. Discussion over." Kairi released her miko. Shouhei just smiled at the air. Kairi took Kagome from Yasha. "Play with your boyfriend."

Yasha blushed a bright red. "He is not."

"I beg to differ. He's been eyeing you from the other side of this bubble for the whole ride."

A loud resounding smack was heard as Shouhei slapped her on the back of her head. Kairi rubbed her head, glaring at him the whole time. "Just saying. Asshole."

"Kairi you shouldn't say such things."

Shouhei just stared at her. Then regaining his composure. "Yes. Kairi you shouldn't speak such a way. It's unbefitting a lady."

"Well, I'm not a lady. If that's what you want, go after Yasha."

Shouhei blushed a mad red. "That… I… uh… that's not what I mean."

"Aww. Why don't you just ask her out already?"

"Ju-just shut up."

Kairi grabbed Shouhei's arm and pushed him next to Yasha. They both blushed profusely at the same time. Kairi busted out laughing. Shouhei inched onto the other side of Kairi. Yasha quit blushing and suddenly got very mad. Kairi straightened. "If you knew who I am, you wouldn't be hiding behind me."

Kagome was confused. "Who are you?"

"All questions will be answered when we get back to Kaede's."

"Which we are now."

Kairi looked around. "So we are. But we will wait for Inuyasha."

"Who is here!" yelled a male voice.

"Great." They all touched down. The bubble dissipated. Kairi let Kagome down. She wobbled as she reacquainted herself with the ground. Kairi headed to Kaede's hut.

"Alright, the gang's all here. Let's get comfy in…" Kairi cut off as she stepped into the hut and saw Sesshoumaru standing at the other end. Tifa stepped in front of him. "Oh my Kami. Tifa-nee-chan. Where have you been?"

Yasha, hearing the out burst, rushed in. Both Kairi and Yasha rushed forward to glomp on Tifa. They squeezed her tight. She tapped on their shoulders. "You're squishing me. Besides, Kagome-chan probably wants a turn."

Yasha and Kairi automatically backed off. Kairi went into a state of unemotionality. Sesshoumaru, of course, noticed her. He tapped her shoulder and wagged a finger for her to follow.

Chapter 6

"Hello again, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"What are you doing here? You turned traitorous and ran the same time my father died."

Kairi laughed, until he pinned her up against a tree by her neck. She stopped instantly. "I will explain to you at the same time as everyone else."

Sesshoumaru dropped her. He led the way back to the hut. Kairi followed head down. Inuyasha noticed the submission sign as she reentered the hut. He wondered what his brother did. She didn't even glare at him as he snorted.

Kaede looked up at Kairi in shock. She shook her head and raised a finger to her lips. Kaede nodded. Kairi waited for everyone to get comfy 'til she raised her head. Sesshoumaru waited next to her. "Kagome, come here please."

Kagome rose shakily, and walked over to Kairi. Kairi pulled a scroll out of thin air. Inuyasha wondered where she was keeping it. "Kagome, you must read it."

"Uh, okay. Aru somes…"

"Not aloud."

Kagome nodded. She looked at line after line. When she finished and looked up, everything went black. Inuyasha leapt at Kairi. She didn't even move when he grabbed her neck. "What did you do to her?"

"Reawakened her."

"Huh?"

Suddenly Kairi also fell unconscious. Kaede caught her. Tifa picked her up, holding her like she was breakable. "Yasha, grab Kagome."

Yasha did as she was told. Tifa turned to Sesshoumaru. "Maru-chan. If you wish to go home, you can. I'm going to watch over my friend."

"No. I have business with your… friend."

"Fine."

Inuyasha looked back and forth. "Wait, does that mean I'm related to her too."

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. "Surely from your days at the castle you remember little Tifa-chan."

"Yeah."

"Hey mutt-face."

"That… thing is Tifa. She used to be cute."

"I'll slap you."

Inuyasha recoiled. "Used is the key word here."

Kairi started to glow, so did Kagome. Kairi changed first. Her white dog ears turned red with black tips. Her hair drained of white leaving red with black tips. Her fox tail drained of white streaks and gained black tip. Her human ears grew pointed. Her murky green eyes turned bright green. Her feet stretched out to match Shippou's.

Kagome was next. Her hair grew longer. It was darker black with silver and gold highlights. She grew a black tail with silver and gold highlights. Her eyes were gold with silver and black flecks. Black, silver, and gold tattoos adorned her wrists and ankles. The black symbol for protector was in the middle of her forehead. Gold and silver tattoos entwined to the symbol.

She grew sharp fangs. So did Kairi. The glow dissipated and they were both full blooded youkai. Kairi woke first. Climbing out of Tifa's arms, she turned to Sesshoumaru. "She'll wake soon with all her memories."

"Why would it matter to him?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit asshole." Inuyasha thumped face first into the ground. "I will explain. First. Even with out the crest, Kagome is the Hime of the East. Lord Takeshi is her father. And I didn't turn traitor and run Sesshoumaru-san."

Inuyasha looked at her funny. "I was the general in Lord Inu Taishou's army. Kagome was engaged to Sesshoumaru."

"WHAT?"

"It's just what I said. The reason we left, Sesshoumaru, is because of a slight miscalculation on Takeshi's part. He didn't realize that in having a daughter, that the devil would want to marry her to his son. Takeshi wanted to protect her, so he sent her to the future, Inu Taishou sent me as body guard.

"Look. Just wait for Kagome to wake, she'll tell you. Kaito wanted Kagome as a bride. I recognized Tifa when she showed up in my junior high school. Yasha was sent shortly after I was. We promised to protect her. She's my charge. My mission. I have to protect her 'til she gets mated to you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened considerably. Kairi wasn't lying. He could smell it. "I am sorry I couldn't tell you. But that's not my fault."

Kairi took the katanas off her back and tossed them to Tifa. "While we were at Totosai's, I had him make you these."

"That would be something only Kairi could do alright."

"What about me?"

"You could always wrap Sai around your little finger."

"It's just a matter of knowing what to do."

"And you never could take a compliment," a female voice interjected. Kairi turned to find Kagome awake. "Even in my world. You chase the boys away. The only friends you have are those near you now."

"Ain't my fault the boys are hentai," Kairi muttered angrily.

"Chill Kai-chan. I was kidding."

"Sorry milady."

"I thought we covered this a long time ago."

"Yes Kagome-chan. Force of habit."

"Sorry about leaving so suddenly Maru-chan. But when running from Lucifer and Kaito, no time is wasted. I'm sorry I couldn't say anything. Chichi-ue's rule."

"It is fine."

Kairi hit him. He dashed at her. She dodged. Whipping around, she pinned Sesshoumaru to a wall. He struggled, but she had successfully pinned him. "You didn't think that the reason you pinned me earlier was that I had gone lax. That wouldn't do Sesshoumaru. For your one nanny that could whip you, and your fathers general to lose ability and strength. It just wouldn't do. Now, are you going to be a good boy and behave? The way I hear, you've been very bad since I left."

Sesshoumaru lowered his head and quit struggling. Kairi released him. "Now quit lying to yourself. It's not fine. It was obvious to everyone that the first time you laid eyes on her you were in love. You two grew up together. I think the only one who didn't know about your feelings would be her."

"Actually, Kai-san. I knew quite well what Sesshoumaru's feelings for me were. I just didn't say anything. I was waiting for him. I promised myself I wasn't going to move until he said something."

Kairi grinned. Suddenly a blast happened, and someone can barging in. He had small horns, and bat wings. His pointy ears matched blood red eyes, which scanned the room. "Kaito. What do you want?"

"None of your damn business Kairi. Kagome, you're to come with me."

"I'm sorry. I've business to attend."

"She is mine. Back off Kaito."

"Sesshoumaru. She is my mate."

"I don't think so asshole. She is Sesshoumaru's mate. Women have the right to choose. She already said she wanted Sesshoumaru."

"What _I_ said was that I wasn't going to move on anything 'til Sesshoumaru said something."

Kairi smiled. Smart girl. Sesshoumaru nodded. Tifa, however, was oblivious. She was eyeing the demon. He, of course, ignored her. Sesshoumaru noticed how ever. He didn't like the way Kaito ignored his sister. Sesshoumaru growled. Kaito looking around, noticed Tifa. Then again, he'd rather have her ignored.

Tifa wouldn't. The demon with bat wings was spelling danger with a forked tongue. Tifa, unfortunately, like danger very much. Kaito looked to Sesshoumaru. "Unless, of course, you have something to offer."

Tifa grinned. Sesshoumaru didn't. "I do. If you can prove worthy of it. Or handle the danger of what will happen."

Kaito leaned toward Sesshoumaru. "What danger can a woman be?"

Tifa bashed him upside the head and stalked out the door. Kaito glared at her retreating back. Tifa, however, was the one to ignore him. This piqued his interest. He started to follow her, but a male brogue stopped him, "Hurt her and I'll kill you."

"Understood."

Kaito grinned like an idiot and followed her out the door. He bowed his head looking regretful. Kairi heard a smack and a girlish growl. "Get the fuck away from me asshole."

"And you all wondered why I thought all men were perverted. 'Here's your sign.' "

Kagome laughed, a light lilting sound. "Man, I was wondering when you were going to do that."

Kairi just blushed. She muttered something while glaring at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha whistled. Unfortunately, since everyone was a demon they all heard the "so I spent a lot of time in the country. Shove off." They all laughed. Except Kaede, who of course couldn't hear, since she's human.

"Now, Sango, I was wondering something," Kagome stated solemnly. "How is it that Kai-san can use the necklace, and from great distances."

"Well, she asked me if there was a way she could use it. There is actually, she has to be completely willing to put her own life on the line for you, and not just because she was told. Because she would risk her own life for you. To love you as family, sisters. She obviously does."

"Can't blame me. I've known her since she was born. And she treated me like family on the other side. One can't help but love this darling, whole hearted, kind, loyal, cherished child."

"You sound like you're giving a speech."

"Shaddup. Try saying something nice about the bitch."

"Now you sound like Inuyasha."

"Well, I did help raise the little squirt too. Think the ass rubbed off on me. I was the only one who stood up for his sorry behind. You think he'd remember that."

Inuyasha blushed lightly and bowed his head. "Yeah, I do."

"Then use what I taught you moron. Does a man hold himself like he is in his prime or like he is getting on in years? I've noticed your slouching shoulders. And I know about you wishing that Sesshoumaru would…"

Inuyasha clamped his hand on her mouth. "I will discuss that with you outside."

Kairi shook her head free. "Fine. And don't worry about it, I will take care of it. And you. From what I hear you turned into an ice ass," she growled at Sesshoumaru. "What happened to the intelligent, loyal, care-free, loving, young man you…" Sesshoumaru growled. "Used to be. And don't think growling is going to stop me. Tifa can vouch for me that even when she was little that you weren't so cold."

Inuyasha snickered. Sesshoumaru raised his hand but Tifa and Kairi hit them both over the head. Kagome grinned at the antics. "We need to get going."

Kaito came in. Tifa ignored him, walking to stand next to her brother. "Hang on. I need to discuss something with Inuyasha."

Chapter 7

Kairi leaned against a tree outside the hut. "Okay. What is wrong with Sesshoumaru knowing that you want him to train you?"

"Everything. First he'll start gloating about how he wouldn't dare train a hanyou."

"Okay, well, don't worry about it. I taught Sesshoumaru. He added his own fling to it. I've no doubt you'll do the same as I teach you."

Inuyasha nodded. He turned and was about to walk off when he was knocked to the ground. He rolled over and was pinned by Kairi. "Your training begins now. Never let your guard down. Even if I tell you to. You never know when I'll attack."

Kairi got up and walked calmly into the hut. Inuyasha sat up. "And Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Sit."

Thud. "Bitch!!"

Kairi walked into the hut grinning like the Cheshire cat. Kagome didn't even ask. Tifa stood next to Sesshoumaru, who was smirking. Kairi turned to Shippou. "Do you still have that thing I gave you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"May I see it please?"

Shippou leapt nimbly onto her shoulder. He handed her a green necklace with teeth in it. "Thank you."

Kagome looked at it. "Is that what I think it is?"

Kairi said nothing, just grinned. She mumbled something and the necklace became five. One pink, one blue, one black, one yellow, and one red. She handed the red one to Tifa. "Ruby." The pink one went to Kagome. "Amethyst." She gave the blue one to Yasha. "Sapphire." And the yellow to Sango. "Topaz."

"What about the black?"

"Onyx. Mine."

"What are they?"

Kairi grinned and mumbled something. They glowed, and then lifted into the air. They circled each person until they came to a particular one. The red one landed on the devils neck. The pink one landed on Sesshoumaru's. The blue one landed on Shouhei. The yellow landed on Miroku. The black one dashed out the window. Kairi followed it to Bone Eater's Well.

She headed back. "Alright ladies. Say the activation word."

Kagome grinned. "Heel."

Yasha thought for a minute. "Down."

Tifa just smiled. "Play dead."

Kairi leaned against the wall. "Back."

Sango sighed. "Hentai."

Thud. Flop. Thump. Bop.

"I feel bad."

"For who?"

"Which ever poor bastard that necklace landed on the other side."

Inuyasha grinned. "I'll bet it was one of those guys you beat up on."

Yasha shook her head. "I don't. I'm betting it was on Kito."

"Kito?"

"The guy I want to hook Kairi up with."

Tifa grinned. "Ooh. That Kito. Quite the looker. Kairi's lucky."

Kairi rolled her eyes. They're so stupid. Her one and only love was food. Why couldn't they understand that? Kaito wrapped his arm around Tifa. Tifa stepped away. "Play dead."

Kaito hit the ground face first. "Back away from the merchandise asshole."

Kairi laughed. "I don't think he knows that word."

"Okay. Try this. Lookie, no touchie."

Yasha helped him up off the ground. Shouhei growled. "Down."

Kairi laughed again. "Looks like they're gonna have to learn. Alright boys. Here's obedience lesson 101. You make us mad. We make you splat. Inuyasha already knows. So don't piss us off. Oh, and you can't take those off."

Inuyasha smiled. "I can't believe you knew what that was and sat there waiting for it to wrap around your neck."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. Kairi smiled. "Okay. Let's go to the western castle. I'd advise other areas but the eastern land have been taken over by Kouga, and I'm more comfortable in western lands anyway."

Someone coughed. "If I might be able to live there, I'd give up the eastern land to Kagome."

"Very noble Kouga. But that is Kagome's decision."

"We'll see what happens. Until then let's convene at the western castle."

Chapter 8

Kagome and Kairi were walking behind the rest discussing the wedding she wanted. Tifa was still ignoring Kaito, and splatting him if he talked to her. Yasha was hanging on Shouhei, who was red as a tomato. Sesshoumaru was leading the group. Suddenly they stopped. Kagome and Kairi looked around.

They were in an empty clearing. "LORD SESSHOUMARU!!!" came bursting out of the foliage. "RIN KNEW YOU WERE COMING!" A little black haired girl stopped just in front of the stoic demon lord. Jaken rounded the corner.

He spotted Sesshoumaru and stopped. Bowing the rest of the way to him. Rin just stood there with a silly grin on her face. Kairi took advantage of the silence. "Kagome may I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you make a quick trip to the other side to find the poor bastard that the necklace landed on?"

"Sure. Sessy-kun. I'm going somewh-"

"I heard. Make it fast."

Kagome sped off, leaving a cloud of dust. Yasha just grinned over Shouhei's shoulder. Rin looked over the group. "Are these Rin's new mommies?"

Kairi laughed. Yasha almost wet herself, and Tifa had to grip Kaito to keep from falling over. Sesshoumaru looked behind him. "No. But Kairi-"

"I'm your new nanny."

Rin smiled. "What are you going to teach Rin?"

"First proper speech," Kairi muttered. Tifa and Yasha bust out laughing. Kaito had to hold Tifa up. Yasha used Shouhei as a crutch to keep from falling over. Sesshoumaru smiled over his shoulder. Rin just stood there, waiting for her answer. "I'm going to teach you lots of things."

Rin smiled. Her toothy grin made Kairi chuckle. Tifa realized who she was leaning on and straightened. Kairi smiled. "Alright, we'll wait here for Kagome to get back, and I'll explain how the necklaces work."

They set up camp and sat around a fire. "Alright, what's the first question?"

"How can you activate it from such distances?"

"One, you have to be miko, or have a power similar to it. Two, you have to be completely loyal to the person that activated the necklace to begin with."

"How do you take them off?"

"The person that put it on you has to take it off."

"What was that spell you did?"

"It makes the necklace land on the one you're meant to be with."

"So, me and Shouhei." Kairi nodded. Yasha took Shouhei's hand, smiling softly. Shouhei blushed slightly. Kairi grinned ear to ear.

Sesshoumaru couldn't keep the happiness from his aura. Kairi looked at him. "Oh, smile already. I know you want to."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Oh, you know it would probably help Kagome if I made him thud." Kairi smiled.

"Are you sure you don't just want to hurt him before he reaches you?"

Kairi just grinned wider and began, basically, chanting 'back, back, back'. Yasha smirked. Kouga looked around. "Is there any way I can find out who I'm supposed to be with?"

Kairi hauled a hand mirror out of Kagome's bag and handed it to him. "What do I do with this?"

"Look into it. Back. Well stare actually. It'll show you. Back."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Your welcome. Back."

She began chanting again. Yasha laughed. "You're going to break his back. What if he's human?"

"Well, if he's human, and I break his back, I don't have to deal with him."

"That's a cruel thought."

Kouga growled loudly. "What? Not her, please not her."

"Who?"

"Ayame. I have to spend my life with her."

"Well, back, you don't have to, back, but you're supposed to, back."

Kouga sighed. "It's going to be hard to get her. I've been mean lately. I better get started." Kairi waved bye as he sped off.

"Oh, and the necklace binds you to the person, so now all of you wearing a necklace, can travel to the future."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Are you saying that so I go help Kagome?"

Kairi just grinned. Sesshoumaru took off. Kairi turned to Shouhei. "I remember you're his servant. Did he tell you to follow us?"

Shouhei bowed his head. Yasha wrapped an arm around him. "It's okay."

Kairi started cooking ramen and Inuyasha came up to her. "Can we train some now?"

"I told you when training started, you'll be practicing constantly. Wait." Inuyasha whined. "Oh, and Inuyasha. Sit."

Thud. "Why do you like doing that?"

Kairi sat on him. "Cause I can."

She laid on him, 'til he started to move. She stirred the ramen. Then she tackled him. "I told you, always on guard. Back. And never give up. Back."

"Why are you doing that?"

"To, back, help her find him."

"Oh, well, what if she's already found him."

"Back, um, back, then I'm hurting, back, him. Good, back."

She grasped both his wrists and pinned him to the ground. "Back."

Plop. "Oh, that was quick." Kairi stood and walked towards the trees. "Tell them I went ahead to the castle. When I come back in a minute, I'll smell and look different. So don't attack me."

Stopping next to a spring, Kairi looked at her reflection. Tapping her forehead, she changed her hair color to a honey blonde, tail and ears too. Gave herself some molten brown eyes, and a pale complexion. With green stripes on her cheeks and a blue heart on her forehead, she closed her eyes and focused on her scent. She smelt of peppermint and coffee. She changed it to chocolate and pine.

Giving herself a once over, and tapping her nose to seal the transformation, she headed back to the clearing. Inuyasha looked up and stared. Kagome looked over. "Inuyasha, why don't you go hit on her. If color is anything to go by, I'd say she's a golden retriever."

Inuyasha just shook his head. Kairi walked over to him. "What do you think?"

"Are you sure you're not part dog? You'd make a good one."

"This is what a friend of mine looks like. I'll hook you up."

"Please."

Kairi stuck out her hand to Kagome. "Hi. I'm Najika, an old friend of Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru looked at Kairi skeptically. "Where did Kairi go?"

Kairi looked to Inuyasha, scrunching her eyebrows. "Who's Kairi?"

"A friend of Kagome's. She went ahead to the castle."

Kairi looked to the guy who had joined the group. He had pointy ears and a black and grey pelt with a white tip hanging over his shoulder. With jet black hair and grey-green eyes he watched her warily.

She smiled and offered her hand. "Who are you?"

"Kito."

Kairi bit back a curse. Kito shook her hand and grinned slightly. Kairi took her hand back quickly. Kito looked like a 'touch-n-see' demon. The kind that could see beyond transformations just by touching you.

He leaned in, "And I can read thoughts too, Kairi," he whispered.

Kairi laughed. "Well that's blown open. Yasha," she turned. "Why didn't you tell me? Natsumi." With the trigger word spoken Kairi reverted back to form.

"Who's Natsumi?"

"A friend."

"Because, you would have run."

"Ha ha. Nice to meet you Kito. Well, not really, but at least your cute."

Kito laughed. "I hear you quite the adventurer. In fact," he reached down her shirt and grabbed the badge, hauling it out. "Nice. Didn't know that they let children work in the force."

"I'm 21 thank you. How old are you, 23?"

"As a matter of fact…"

"So who are you calling a child buddy?" Kairi shoved a gun in his face. "I should shoot you right here." She put it back. "But I won't, you're not worth my ammunition."

Kito grinned. "Well, thank you. But are you sure your not a neko youkai."

"I'm not a cat," Kairi bristled. "But since when do Irish have pansies walking around out side. I thought the gay were supposed to stay inside 'til night fall."

"I'm apparently straight enough for your friends," he snarled.

"Yeah, well bi doesn't cut it in my book."

Kairi reached down his shirt. Hauling out his badge. "Don't think I didn't notice this." Checking the number, she sighed. "This is why you called me a child."

Kairi walked away from him and sat on a log. "Inuyasha, the ramen's done," she called softly. Kagome sat next to her. "What's the matter?"

"Onee-chan. When I got into the CIA I shot up the ranks fast. I hit number one spot in a few months time. The guy that had been there before, worked hard for the spot, it took him years. I figured he'd resent me for it."

"Now you know who it is?"

"Yeah. Kito. Tell Yasha to take the necklace off. I'm not going to try. I'll just take my chances with someone else."

"Remember. You have to take it off."

Kairi sighed and got up. Walking slowly to Kito, she raised her arms to his neck. "What are you doing?"

Kairi just continued with her task. Kito grabbed her arms. "What are you doing?"

"This necklace bonds you to me. I'm not going to be bonded with someone that hates me, whether or not I'm meant to be with him. I'll walk you to the well, and send you home," trying to free her arms. "You can go back to Ireland. Find yourself a nice girl."

"No." Kito jerked her back. "I was told you were a challenge, and I'm up for it. Besides, what better way to exact revenge on the girl that stole my place than to have her fall in love with me…?"

"And then you're going to leave. No thank you."

"Why would I leave if I'm supposed to be with you?"

"You'd understand if you got to know me better, but you're not, you're going to leave."

Kito sat down. "Keep trying to make me leave and I'll tie myself to your back."

Kairi growled and lunged, "I said I'm taking you home."

"If you want to, but we haven't even gotten a date yet." He grinned mischievously.

Kairi wrapped her fingers around his neck, "You hentai!"

"Who, me? Never."

Kairi dug into Kagome's bag, pulling out her shuriken. Sesshoumaru pried them from her fingers. "Kai-san. Don't, he's not worth it. Remember, nothing's worth your anger or weapons."

Kairi sighed. "I remember. Thank you." She took the shuriken from him and turned her back on the Irish fox. She stuck them back in the bag. "Kagome, Sango, Tifa, Yasha, grab your stuff. We're going to the hot spring. Oh, give your command."

"Hentai. Sorry honey, no spying."

"Shippou, you coming?"

"No, I wanna talk to Kito."

Kagome sighed, letting the heat release tight muscles. But then again, so were the others. "Man, this is nice."

"Okay, what are we going to do when we get to the castle?"

"I'm going to hide from Kito."

"Wow, the great Kairi hiding from a man."

"Wait, shit, that wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"I'll just avoid him, and then ignore him if he catches me."

"Why?"

"Need I remind you of what happened when I was little?"

"I guess not."

"Besides, he hates me. He's doing this for revenge, and to overcome a challenge. What the hell kind of relationship is that?"

Kagome sighed. Even Sango and Yasha stopped arguing with her. Tifa grinned. "I think he loves you."

"Why do you think that?"

"Kagome, did you already tell him that the necklace bonded him to her and what it meant and all that?"

"Well, yeah."

"Did you notice how he got almost hysterical when she wanted to take it off?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you wonder why?"

Kairi didn't see. Kagome, Yasha, and Sango did though. Kairi gave up. "I don't get it."

"Why do you think a man wouldn't want to have something that bonds him with _his_ woman taken off?"

"I'm not his woman."

Tifa sighed. Of course, Kairi would be the one to on the wrong part of the conversation. Kagome sighed again. Kairi noticed. "Well, what about you? Do you love your bondee?"

Kagome looked at her wistfully. "Of course. But until I know for sure how he feels, I'm not opening my mouth."

Kairi glared in the direction of the men. "I feel bad for Inuyasha."

"Yeah. You notice he didn't fight when you said that about the necklaces."

"You think he's accepted it."

"I guess."

"And Sango, even though these things are meant for demons, doesn't mean they won't work for humans. If he does something, quit hitting him. Just 'hentai' him."

Tifa sighed, looking to Yasha. "Oh how are your two youkai coming along?"

Tifa glared in the direction of camp. "That hentai bat is pissing me off. Oof. I don't know why the necklace landed on him."

Yasha smiled. "Shouhei is really sweet."

Kairi glanced in the direction of the men, all of whom were sneezing their heads off.

Chapter 9

"At least -achoo- we know what –achoo- they're talking about –achoo."

Kito grinned, "Yeah. But I'd rather not –choo."

Sesshoumaru grimaced. "Aah- aah- choo. This is irritating. We're vulnerable."

"The women could handle themselves pretty well."

"I don't know about Kairi. I haven't seen her in action."

"You don't want to," cut in a feminine voice. "It gets pretty bad."

Kito looked at the women. Kagome and Sango both dried off pretty good. Tifa and Yasha looked like they'd just rubbed down with a towel. Kairi, however, looked like she threw her clothes on after getting out. She was still dripping wet and her tight clothes were even clingier if that was possible.

Kairi noticed Kito staring and turned her back on him. Kagome watched the exchange and whispered to Sesshoumaru, who whispered to Tifa. They grinned at each other – well Sesshoumaru smirked, but you get it. This would work. Kairi turned and almost tripped when Kito stood right behind her.

She stared at him before punching him. "Move asshole." Kito grabbed her and kissed her. Kairi stood there before punching him again. "Back." Kito hit the ground. Kairi stepped over him, heading for the woods.

Kito was sitting on a log before the river he'd scouted out earlier, trying to relax. A twig snapped. Kito turned to see who it was. Kairi was standing there in half light. He stood, watching her warily. "What do you want Kairi?"

"Nothing." She went to the water's edge. Testing it with her paw, she jumped in. It wasn't incredibly deep, about six feet. Swimming in it, she waved a hand to him. "You coming in or not?"

"You should get out."

Kairi stood in four feet of water. Hands on hips, ears laid back, she growled. Kito just frowned. "I'm not getting out. Youkai don't get sick, remember. Or maybe you'd just prefer to look at me while I'm dripping wet again. Is that it? Tough, I'm swimming, are going to join?"

Kito didn't have to be asked twice. He dove into the waters. Kairi laughed. Kito scooted around 'til he was in front of her. Kairi just lazed on her back. Kito grasped her ankles. Kairi sat up. "Back."

Kito flew into a tree. "What was that for?"

"You grabbed my ankle. I thought you were going to dunk me."

"Oh. No, I wanted your attention."

"Well, you got it."

_Yeah,_ Kito thought. _Not the way I wanted though._ Kito peeled himself from the tree and sat on the riverside. Kairi came up to him, kneeling in front of him. "What did you want?"

Kito sat there for a minute. Kairi had begun to think he hadn't heard her. She opened her mouth to ask again, it was then Kito kissed her. Kairi leapt away from him. "Back!"

Kagome watched as a dripping wet Tifa came out of the woods, to match her dirt covered older brother. Kagome waited 'til they stood side by side. "Did you two do what you needed?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe touch-n-see youkai have that flaw. That they can't see past two transformations."

"Well, it's true. Sesshoumaru?"

"Nice timing with the necklace."

"Thank you."

"But there's a complication. Kito's actual necklace makes him fly back into a wall. Maru-chan's makes him fly into the earth."

"Right now, that's a minor detail. I can't believe that Sesshou-kun actually went along with it, and kissed Kairi."

"I know," Tifa grinned.

Sesshoumaru growled. "If it will get her out of my hair, I'll do what ever it takes."

Kagome nodded. "The same, except, we'll do it if it will get her a boyfriend."

Kairi watched the three converses, wondering what they were talking about. After a few minutes, Kito came dripping wet out of the woods. Kairi noticed, especially since Tifa was swimming. Kairi turned her back on him. She couldn't believe him. Taking advantage of her best friend just because she thought he was hot. And right after he had kissed her.

Kito noticed a bone dry Kairi sitting on a rock watching him. Her eyes shifted to someone else and came back to him, with anger in them. Then she turned her back on him. She was probably still mad about that kiss.

Kairi tensed when someone came up behind her. Then Kito's scent hit her nose. "What do you want?"

"Why did you 'back' me?"

"Because you kissed me."

"You shouldn't have liked it."

"I didn't," in truth she did. "You shouldn't have done it."

Kagome spotted the two arguing. She came over. "Hey love birds."

Kairi whirled on her. "We're not love birds."

Kagome shrugged it off. "What are you two arguing about?"

"She 'back'ed me."

"He kissed me."

"I know. I saw."

Kito and Kairi stared at her. "Why didn't you help me? You knew he was going to do it."

"I did know. You can handle yourself."

"So? This thing probably isn't going to leave me alone now."

Kagome grinned. "Well, we don't have enough sleeping bags, so everybody's going to have to share with their perspective mates."

Kairi grimaced. "I'm taking first watch with Inuyasha."

Kagome watched the two from her sleeping bag, wrapped in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Go to sleep. They'll be fine."

"I hope."

Miroku and Sango were sound asleep. Though you wouldn't have noticed because Miroku was rubbing Sango's butt, and she was smacking him. Shippou thought it was funny. Shippou was in a bag with Kairi and Kito. Kairi, however, was in a tree opposite Inuyasha.

Kito was watching her from his place in the bag. Kairi would catch herself looking at him and turn back to watch the tree line. Kito sighed. Why was this girl so hard?

Inuyasha was asleep since Kairi was awake. Not that any of the youkai actually needed to sleep. They were just used to keeping appearances.

After an hour, Kairi had enough and woke Inuyasha. "I'm going to my bag."

"Alright, Kai-san. Don't worry about him. One key, just ignore him, and he'll leave you alone."

"Well, I already know that. I'll keep my promise to you, plus it'll help me avoid him."

"I know. Behave. Kick his ass."

Kairi settled into their sleeping bag and rolled around so she was facing him. Kito wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "Get some sleep."

"You need some too," she struggled to get from his grasp. It would have been easy, but they were in an enclosed space. "Get your paws off."

"Nope," he leaned close so his mouth was next to her ear. "You're mine. I'm never letting you go," he whispered, his lips brushing against the sconce of her ear. She shivered.

Kairi settled Shippou between the two of them, before crashing. Kito watched her all night. She didn't move, hardly breathed. Kairi didn't relax once, and Kito had the feeling that should he even shift, she would be up, guns blazing.

Kito hugged her closer, mindful of the little kitsune. Kairi just sighed and snuggled close. Kito grinned. This girl liked him, deep down, and she knew it. But, then why wasn't she acknowledging?

Everyone woke in the morning to Kairi yelling at Kito. "I expected something like that from Miroku, but you, you've got some fucking nerve asshole!"

Inuyasha was on the ground laughing. Kairi stomped off, "I'm going ahead." Kito was amused. Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Yasha, and Shouhei were staring bewildered at each other (well, not Sesshoumaru, but you get the picture).

"What did he do?"

Inuyasha just started laughing harder as he tried to answer. "She woke up… ha, ha hahahahaha… and she caught him… snort… with… hee hee heeheehee… his hand… oh ha hahahaha… down her shirt." Inuyasha gave in to his giggles, done with his explanation.

Kito smiled sheepishly. "Kito! That's not going to help you win her over."

"But it seemed to be working for the monk," he protested.

"I grab her butt, I don't fondle her."

Kito smirked as the taijiya smacked him on the head. Miroku sulked. Inuyasha laughed harder. "Sit boy."

Kairi frowned at the ground as she stomped her way to the castle. "First the bastard kisses me then he gropes me in my sleep. What the hell?"

She marched on, not paying attention to her surrounding. Not like she needed to. She knew where she was going. Kairi was so pissed at him, no, that wasn't right. Not at him, at herself. She was pissed because it had warmed her, because she had enjoyed it.

Kagome frowned. This was going all wrong, she' had them where she wanted them. This was going to be difficult. She was gong to have to work two seductions here, no, three. Hers, Tifa's, and Kairi's.

Talking about her seduction, Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru. He was watching her. Kagome grinned. It was nice to be the object of someone's attention. Kagome smiled at him and his breath hitched. That one was going to be easy, Tifa's and Kairi's, not so much. Well, maybe Tifa's. "Kaito. Could I talk to you?"

The devil came out of the sky with speed and agility. Landing gracefully on his feet, he folded his wings and jogged over to Kagome. "What's up? Smell something?"

"I thought I would give you a hand. Want to get Tifa fast?"

Kaito crossed his arms. "She told me she was never going to get with me."

"What if I told you everything she likes and dislikes and well basically everything about her?"

"Would it help me win her over?"

Kagome smiled. "Does a cat meow?"

Kaito smiled back. "Ok. I'm going to owe you though aren't I?"

"Big time." Kaito thought it over. He looked at her and nodded.

Chapter 10

Kairi sat there with Jaken playing BS, which she had taught him hours ago. Waiting was so hard to do, especially since Rin and Shippou were with the group who were only a couple miles away.

Suddenly something came busting through the door and grabbed Kairi and yanked her out the hall, up the stairs, into a magnificent black and green room with beautiful mahogany furniture. Kairi jerked the arm from around her waist. "Damn it Kito, knock it off."

"Why don't you like me?"

Kairi heard his wistful tone and almost gave in. Almost. But that didn't count. "Why do you want me to?"

"I don't know."

"Let me know when you figure it out. I'm going to hang out with Inuyasha."

Kito grabbed her and put her up against the wall. "No."

"Excuse me. I go where I want."

"No, not that. Please, stay with me."

"What!?" Kairi quit trying to get away.

"Don't leave me."

"What is up with you? You're acting really weird. Let me go."

Kito released his grip. "Please. I just want to go to sleep on that bed with you next to me."

"Why? There are better looking youkai in this castle."

"No, no, I want you." Kairi shook her head. Yeah, well didn't that just suck? There were a lot of things she wanted that she didn't get. Should she stay or just walk out the door?

Kagome looked over at Kaito and Tifa. He was working at it, giving her all her favorite things. Kagome was happy to help. She'd also seen Kito run off after Kairi. She was glad she told him Kairi like assertive men. At least he was trying to get her.

Now to worry about her seduction. Sesshoumaru came around the corner carrying a tray laden with cooked meat. Pieces of fruit decorated the edges and a little glass of wine in the center. Well, he hadn't forgotten what she liked.

"Lookie here. Is someone trying to sweeten someone up?"

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. "This Sesshoumaru has no idea what you are talking about."

"Quit talking about yourself in the third person," they heard Kairi yell. "I don't want to teach you proper grammar again."

Sesshoumaru just shook his head. Kagome smiled at him. "She's right."

He handed her the tray and smiled. "In your own words, what ever."

Kagome placed the tray on a side table and stood. Grasping his hand, she led him out to the garden. Standing with him at the koi fish pond she frowned. "Why won't you say it?"

"Say what?"

"That you love me."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "'Cause there might just be someone out there that you'll like better and it'll be too late. You'll be with me."

Kagome smiled. "That your only reason? Because it sucks." Kagome took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. They were smoldering and she felt like heaven was just in reach. Her own emotions were mirrored in his golden orbs.

Kagome tilted her head, leaving her neck exposed. She heard his breathing hitch. His finger gently traced the delicate arch of her throat. He leaned forward and licked. Kagome felt the breath leave her body.

"I'm not going to mark you."

Kagome looked at him confused. "Why not? Don't you get it? I want you, no one else."

Sesshoumaru just shook his head and began to walk away. Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. She hugged him with all her might. "Why don't you love me?"

"I do. I just won't take you to mate. I don't want you to hate me later because you could've had someone else."

Kagome bit his neck. Sesshoumaru gasped and tried to haul her off. Wrapping her legs around his waist and digging claws into his back, she hung on with all her life. Biting down harder, she licked the blood that came out.

Releasing him, she wiped her mouth. "Fine, I'll mark you. Besides you admitted it."

"Admitted what?"

"That you love me. You're mine now."

Sesshoumaru growled. "No. I can't. You don't know."

"You can. And I do know. You're mine."

"Alright, but when I never let you go, don't get mad at me." Sesshoumaru turned and walked off.

Kairi looked at the fox in front of her. She didn't get it. Why didn't he just leave? "No."

Kito looked at her. "Why not?"

"Just no."

"I get it. You want to fuck a mutt, that way you can have one yourself."

Kairi slapped him. "First, that dog is almost like a son or brother to me. Two, that's not the issue, I want to be with a man who wants to be with me because I'm me. Not one who wants to be with me because I'm a challenge to be overcome, or so he can exact revenge on me for something I have no control over."

Kito stared at her like she was stupid. "You think that's why I want you. I want to be with you for completely different reasons."

"Just because we're meant to be doesn't count."

Kito took her chin between his fingers and tilted her face to him. "That not why either."

"Well, you haven't had the time to love me. And I haven't given you a reason to either."

Kito just shook his head. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"You don't have to know a person for very long to fall in love with them."

"You're not going to claim that "love at first sight" shit are you?"

"You bet I am," he smiled. He kissed her and she practically hit her knees. Kito picked her up and stuck her on the bed then climbed on and lay down beside her. "You saying you don't believe in it."

Kairi snuggled up against his chest. "You bet I am."

Kito smiled. Wrapping his arms around her he leaned down on her ear, "Maybe you better start."

Sesshoumaru sat in his office, the mark on his neck was glaring red. Why did it happen? She didn't understand. Wouldn't let him explain. Maybe he should tell her. Later.

Kagome came into the office. "Alright, what's wrong with me mating you?"

Ok, now. "When you disappeared… wait, let's back up. When we were to be mated I got an offer. Being what I am, I was offered a particular job that no other demon could handle, a job that hadn't been filled in a long time. I turned it down because of you. But when you disappeared, I accepted it because I didn't really have much of a reason to live."

Kagome nodded solemnly. She knew the feeling. Even when her true self and memories had been suppressed she had felt empty and couldn't figure out the problem.

"Now, any female who wants to take me to mate must truly love me for me or they die after either they mark me or I mark them. That's why I wanted you to wait."

"But I love you. You were the reason for my existence when I was little. The reason for my existence now. I felt as empty as a human, like a piece of my soul was missing. I would've have given up and died except I felt that I would find that piece again. I had once thought it Inuyasha, but it was you.

"I feel whole again, Sesshoumaru, since I found you. I never want that taken from me again. I never want to lose you again. And if I die, then I don't know what kind of love they're talking about, because this is the only kind I know. But I will wait for you on the other side 'til you come back to me."

Sesshoumaru felt his heart swell with every word she said. It all rang true through his heart and he smiled. They wouldn't take her from him. He wouldn't let them. Sesshoumaru reached around his desk and grabbed her and hauled her to him. Hanging on to her for dear life, he felt his life click into place. "Mine."

"Yours."

Sesshoumaru bit her hard. Kagome felt her knees buckle. Sesshoumaru had to hold them both up from toppling on the floor. She smiled at him weakly. "So, when's the date?"

"What?"

"Well, I do want a public mating for every one of our friends to see."

Sesshoumaru grinned. Holding Kagome close and licking her wounds, "We'll see."

Chapter 11

Kito looked at the woman in his arms. She was beautiful. Kairi glanced about the room and smiled. "Let me guess. Sesshoumaru picked."

"Yeah, he said it would suit us."

"**US?** Uh uh I want my own room."

Kito glared at her. "You really know how to ruin a mood."

Kairi glanced away sheepishly. "Intro to bone head from the most suspicious, dangerous, virgin female you'll ever meet."

Kito's eyes widened. "What? Virgin?"

Kairi just rolled her eyes and sat up. Looking back she sighed. "Well, duh."

"But you're older than Sesshoumaru. How…?"

"No sex my entire life. Couldn't risk it."

Kito eyed her from the bed. "Wanna try it now?" Kairi shook her head. Kito tucked his arms behind his head. "Oh, I get it. Saving yourself for a dog?"

"Hell no. The right fox you ass."

"Why not me?"


End file.
